


Sleepless Nights

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Creaming, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kameron can't sleep so she, of course, bugs Vanessa.
Relationships: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> i want a strawberry poptart imma go to the store right when it opens and get 5 boxes deadass

Kameron lied awake in bed as Vanessa slept soundly next to her. She'd been staring at the ceiling for the past hour, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time. Finally, she had enough. Kameron gently and carefully moved Vanessa's arms which were wrapped around her and got out of bed and quietly went downstairs.

"What to do..." She whispered and sighed.

"Hm... cereal sounds good." Kaemeron whispered to herself and grabbed some Reese's Puffs. She poured the cereal into the bowl as quietly as she could and filled it with milk and sat down. She munched on the sweet cereal, but it was just waking her up even more. Kameron finished eating and put the bowl and spoon in the sink; she'd wash it in the morning. But it WAS the morning. She looked at the clock on the oven and it was five am. She'd been awake for a little over seven hours. How did she manage that?

"Goddammit," Kameron cursed and went back upstairs. Vanessa was still asleep but when Kameron got under the covers, Vanessa rolled over.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, voice soft and sleepy.

"I just had some cereal. Couldn't sleep." Vanessa yawned and stretched her arms up.

"I'll get up so you're not alone."

"Nonono it's fine, really. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Vanessa sighed and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep. Kameron was about to close her eyes, but she realized Vanessa was nude. Completely nude. When did she strip? Kameron had been awake the whole time. Or maybe she went to bed nude. Kameron couldn't remember. But, seeing her wife's small, perky breasts in the pale moonlight instantly turned her on.

"Ness?" Kameron softly whispered and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Mmm..." Vanessa mumbled and rolled back over.

"Can we, um, do something?" Vanessa opened her eyes.

"Do what?" Kameron bit her lip. Normally, she would've just quietly masturbated but she was feeling scandalous in that moment.

"Well, I really wanna suck on your nipples and then eat you out." Vanessa softly giggled.

"Why are you always so horny?" She asked, yawning again.

"Because you're just so sexy." Vanessa giggled again.

"I'm too tired to do anything though."

"I'll do all the work, honey. I'll make you feel good." Vanessa hummed and nodded.

"Alrighty." Score! Kameron scooted closer to her wife and started kissing her neck and throat. She wanted to be as gentle as possible, so she didn't suck love bites onto Vanessa's soft, tan skin. She pushed the covers down but Vanessa pulled them back up.

"I'm cold."

"Okay, baby." Kameron got under the covers and gently grabbed Vanessa's breast and massaged it as she went to work on her other one. Kameron kissed Vanessa's dark brown nipple before swirling her tongue, making Vanessa softly moan. She gently sucked on it for a little while before going to her other nipple. Vanessa mewled as Kameron worked her tongue around her hard, sensitive nipple. Kameron reached down and rubbed Vanessa's curvy tummy before sliding her hand down more and rubbing her finger up and down Vanessa's tight, wet little pussy. Vanessa let out a louder moan this time as Kameron circled her finger around her swollen clit.

"Feel good?" Kameron asked as she popped her head out from underneath the covers.

"Mhm, really good." Vanessa said and Kameron was beyond glad. Kameron slid her finger into Vanessa's entrance, making her whimper. Kameron slowly fingered her, brushing her finger against Vanessa's g spot every so often. When she was satisfied with her work, she scooted down and spread Vanessa's legs. Kameron went in between them and kissed Vanessa's clit before licking it and lapping up her juices. Kameron felt Vanessa's clit throb and it made her own clit throb so she slid her hand underneath her panties. She was soaking wet; seeing Vanessa in bliss always turned her on. Kameron worked her fingers as she worked her tongue, flicking it up and down and sucking on Vanessa's folds before sucking on and licking her clit.

"Kam..." Vanessa moaned as her pussy clenched and Kameron struggled not to moan. Kameron sped up her fingers but she kept the slow, gentle pace with Vanessa until Vanessa was whining and writhing.

"I-I'm gonna come," Vanessa breathily said and Kameron kept her slow pace.

"A-ah!" Kameron felt Vanessa's clit twitching uncontrollably and Vanessa grabbed the sheets and let out a high pitched moan. Kameron pressed her finger against her clit harder and rubbed it faster and she came too, moaning against Vanessa's pussy. She creamed and her whole body shook and twitched as Kameron's body shook as well. Once they came down from their orgasmic highs, Kameron licked up Vanessa's cream and got out from under the covers and snuggling against her wife. She kissed Vanessa's cheek and put her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"How was that?" Kameron asked and she waited for a while for Vanessa to reply but when she looked up, Vanessa was fast asleep. Kameron closed her eyes, smiling and happy and started drifting to sleep when she heard birds chirping and the sun slightly shining through the drapery. She vowed to get a good night's rest tomorrow night, and kissed Vanessa's cheek before getting up to start the day;


End file.
